


Universe

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Universe<br/>Prompt: H/C prompt - Panic Attacks<br/>Rating: G<br/>Beta: Alassenya<br/>Warning: Spoilers for Season 1<br/>Summary: Steve is all about Extremes<br/>Authors Notes: Written for HC Bingo on Dreamwidth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe

That first evening back on the island should have been a warning to Danny that Steve was going to take things to his usual extreme. Steve was thorough, in everything that he did, and he had planned every single alteration like some sort of strategic operation. Danny had no idea how Steve had found time to organise it, but when they had walked back into the house, Danny was calm enough to stand and take stock of his surroundings. While he'd been wallowing in grief and self pity, Steve had been working on their future.

They made a picnic meal of the foods that Kono had bought for them, since neither felt like actual cooking. Matthew was fed and changed, and then Steve asked Grace if she would like to see her bedroom. Leading her by the hand, and with Danny trailing after them, he took her to what Danny remembered as Steve’s childhood room. In their absence it had been transformed: the walls were now a soft powder blue, and dolphins and other sea creatures swam happily across the walls. On one side of the room there was a canopy bed covered in pale pink sheets and a mound of fluffy cushions and pillows, while on the other there was a crib. The bed was brand new, but the crib appeared to be old: in good condition but carrying the patina of several generations, and with a mobile of floating ships and planes dangling above it. A change table at the end of the crib was stocked with everything a baby might possibly need. They left Grace tentatively exploring her new domain, a tiny smile lifting the corners of her lips for the first time in a week, and carried on with Danny’s tour of inspection.

Further down the hall, Mary’s old bedroom had become Danny’s room. A new queen size bed was the focal point of the room, with a solid chest of drawers at one side. When Danny had looked at Steve for explanation, he had just shrugged his shoulders and said, "You need your own space."  


They didn't go into Steve's room, which Danny found almost disappointing, but he figured that Steve wouldn't have wasted much time on his own room when there was so much else to be done. Instead, Steve led him back downstairs and into the dining room, where enough clothes, diapers and baby accessories were stacked to outfit what Danny thought could be a small army.

“Is there anything you didn’t think of?” Danny asked as he let his fingertips trail over the tiny tee shirt on the top of a stack.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had babies before,” Steve shrugged. “But everytime I thought of something else I emailed it to Kono to add to the bottom of the list.” He walked through to his father’s office and shuffled through a stack of folders that sat in the middle of the table. “Oh, you have to see this - it's the list of top applicants, as vetted by Chin and Kono for a nanny for the kids when we’re working.”

“Nanny? I can’t afford a nanny.” Danny almost stumbled over his words in shock. “Do you know how much nannies cost?”

“I know it's a lot, but I’ve been making very good money for a long time. I’ve never had anyone to spend it on. I’ve got this one, okay.”

“Steve, I know you mean well …” Danny started to say but Steve pressed a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t! Just stop that right there, that phrase never ends well. I am doing this for my family. Not because I mean well. Not because I feel sorry for you. Not because you think that I think I have to. I am doing this because I love my family and I want them to be safe. Always. Not just when I can be with them.”

“You’re not going to give on this are you?” Danny asked.

“Not a chance.” Steve shook his head. “I might concede on some other points, but they need a proper nanny, with close quarters combat and weapons training, as well as first aid certificates and preferably some teaching. Anything else will be a bonus.”

“Close quarters combat?” Danny’s eyebrows nearly shot over his head. “What the fuck will they need that for? Are we planning a rumble at school?”

“No, but we have a dangerous job. We can look after ourselves. The kids can’t, so when we’re not with them I want someone who can protect them as well as we would want them protected.”

“Okay,” Danny nodded, “I’ll give you that. What else have you got planned, because there is more going on at that desk than a pile of Ninja Nannies.”

Steve pointed to each pile in turn. “Security fences and grilles. Intercom systems. CCTV. Attack dogs. Shark fencing. Micro chipping.”

Danny looked thunderstruck. “What the fuck?” he asked incredulously, before throwing up his hands and looking up at the ceiling, “God give me strength!” He started to pace, his arms flailing like a windmill in front of him. “It’s a house, Steven, not a secret black ops military installation. It contains children. Small children in fact. Razor wire and dogs will only scare them. And as for CCTV ... what about privacy, Rambo?”

“Rambo was Army, Danny.” Steve sighed.

“What. Ever.” Danny sighed and sank onto a chair, waiting for Steve to explain.

“I just thought that should we ever have a situation here again, we would be more prepared if we had decent fencing, and security on the windows and doors. The intercom and CCTV would be safety measures.”

“Well," conceded Danny, "I guess that’s not too bad. A little over zealous, but understandable for a first time daddy. Go on.”

Steve pushed aside two piles of brochures and pointed to a third. “Dogs. Two, trained to be gentle with the children and protect them. Maybe Rottweilers? A non-human line of defence, if you will. And I know how much you worry about the kids and predators from the water, so I thought to put your mind at rest I would have our stretch of beach shark netted. I can’t do anything to stop the jellyfish but I can eliminate the shark threat.”

Danny sighed and stood. “Tell me, Steven.” He started carefully, pacing slowly across the room. “Why go to all that trouble? Why don't you just install a panic room and be done with it?”

“I thought about that, but the house is built on sand, remember, and I'm not sure we could excavate safely. Besides, it would scare the kids to be locked in a concrete room underground. I'd rather have defence in depth to make sure that they don't ever need a panic room. We should be able to handle almost any threat with the measures I'm considering. Up to a full-on armed assault, anyway."

Danny was wondering if he was working up to a panic attack or just a full fledged hysterical rant. He was definitely starting to hyperventilate. “Armed assault? Have you listened to yourself? They’re kids, Steve. Little kids. Their only threats should be bee-stings and falling off their bikes, or upset tummies from too much candy. Not fucking commandos or paratroopers or whatever else is in that delightfully fucked up head of yours.”

“I just want them safe.” Steve murmured, leaning against the desk.

“I appreciate that, but you need to scale it back, just a notch. Or ten.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“So? No fences or dogs?”

“I’m all about giving concessions so how about no fences and no dogs for the moment, but you can do the door and window security. And the shark nets are a maybe.”

“I’ll get it started tomorrow.” Steve nodded.  
Danny stood at the desk and let his gaze run over the remaining brochures. "Micro chipping?” he questioned looking up at Steve. “You never explained micro chipping?”

“It’s a very good idea, I'm even thinking about it for the team.” Steve nodded, “They implant a little chip - a tiny chip - under the skin and it has a GPS locator. If they get lost, or kidnapped, or if they try to run away, we'd be able to track them and find them without loss of time.”

“Let me get this straight …” Danny’s voice was ominously quiet. “You want to microchip my children like you would a fucking schnauzer?”

“Yes. Wait. No.” Steve started to respond but thought better of it when he realised what Danny was implying. “That’s not what it’s for at all. It’s to assist law enforcement with high risk subjects. Lots of people have it done, you know - actors, high-profile businessmen, judges - anyone with an increased chance of being abducted. It increases the probability of timely return.”

“I say again Steven. Little Children.” Danny ground out. “My children. Not pets. Not High risk anything. No microchips. Are you reading me?”

“I really think you need to consider this one, Danny."

"No microchips."

Steve sighed, but pushed the brochures over with the other rejects. "Got it. No microchips.”

“Don’t mock me, Steve.” He sighed, then looked at Steve through narrowed eyes. “Have you got anything else planned?”

Steve shrugged. “Nothing really. I have a stroller being delivered and a few pieces of surveillance equipment I thought would be worthwhile.”

“Surveillance?” Danny threw his arms up in the air. “You are not surveilling the kids, Steven.”

“I thought it would be easier than carrying a baby monitor around if we bugged the crib and wore an earwig."

Danny put his head in his hands. Why, oh why, did Steve always have to sound to logical and matter-of-fact when he was producing nothing but one crazy idea after another? "Who the fuck bugs their own children, Steve? Tell, me, who does that?"

“Apparently me.” Steve shrugged, “I’m not going to apologise. Better audio, better range. It’s not really any different to a monitor. But if you don’t approve I won’t do it.”

Danny sighed, all the fight going out of him. “You know what? I’m tired, I’m pissy. I know you’re doing what you think is best. I know that. But it’s not a military op, Steve - they’re kids, not combatants, and I know you want to protect them but it’s all a little gung ho and over the top at the moment. I’m going to go to bed. We can talk about all of this in the morning, yes?”

“Sure.” Steve moved across the room to lean down and press a gentle kiss to Danny’s forehead. “Go sleep, this will all wait until morning.”

Danny trudged up the stairs, feeling Steve’s eyes on his back the whole way. He followed the illumination thrown into the corridor by a nightlight on Grace's bedside table and walked into the kids’ room. He smiled ruefully when he saw Grace still in her day clothes, curled up on her bed, a furry stuffed animal under her arm. Rachel would be so annoyed if she found out - oh.

Grief overcame him again, and he dropped to his knees beside the bed. How was he going to manage all this on his own, with Steve acting like a crazy person and Grace and Matthew needing a mother's love? How was he going to make sure that they grew up safe and happy and loved?

He stayed there for several minutes, trying to get himself under control again. Finally, he raised his head and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could get through this, and he had to remind himself that he wasn't alone. He had Steve, and no matter how crazy his partner was, he knew that Steve loved him and loved his children, and would never let anything happen to any of them.

He thought about waking Grace for long enough to change clothes, but decided that it wouldn't hurt her to sleep in her clothes for once. They'd get cleaned up and unpacked in the morning. Pulling a corner of the quilt over her, he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before standing.

"Danno?" she murmured.

"Hey monkey, I didn't mean to wake you."

She reached out for his hand, and grasped it warmly. "I'm glad we're home."

Danny's heart melted. She was right, this was home, now. "I'm glad we're home too, pumpkin."


End file.
